Coordination Component PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT The Coordination Component of the UC Davis Nonhuman Primate Testing Center for Evaluation of Somatic Cell Genome Editing Tools provides overall administrative management to ensure efficient process and procedure, achievement of goals and milestones, and coordination of productive collaborations and partnering across the Testing Center and with the Somatic Cell Genome Editing (SCGE) Dissemination and Coordinating Center (DCC), SCGE Working Group and Program Steering Committee, and the NIH. The Coordination Component is the administrative home for the Nonhuman Primate Testing Center which will orchestrate a comprehensive team approach to successfully meet the overall goals and objectives. The Coordination Component will ensure the cohesion of the Genome Editing Testing Core and the Resource Core with SCGE awardees, including regular communications and timely study conduct and reporting. The Coordination Component will evaluate progress and plans with the assistance of the Testing Center Steering Committee, and ensure information is provided on a regular basis to the SCGE DCC, the SCGE Working Group and Program Steering Committee, the Consortium, and the NIH. This will be accomplished through the following Specific Aims: (1) Provide administrative support and overall management of the Testing Center, and (2) Integrate communications across SCGE awardees, data sharing with the DCC, and facilitate interactions with the SCGE Working Group, Program Steering Committee, and the NIH. The Coordination Component includes a multidisciplinary team of Nonhuman Primate Testing Center leaders and collaborating investigators that will be guided by a governance structure that ensures the team as a whole will set priorities based on informed decisions and with fair and equitable resource management and distribution. The Nonhuman Primate Testing Center leadership team and Steering Committee, with the foundational UC Davis infrastructure support, will anchor the program. The Nonhuman Primate Testing Center Coordination Component team will contribute to the SCGE Program overall and provide the essential support, resources, expertise, and partnerships to ensure a well-organized and managed program that meets all goals and milestones.